wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile
Crocodile was an adult female MudWing who was first introduced in The Lost Heir. Although Crocodile was presumed a member of the Talons of Peace, she was allied with Burn and served as a spy. After convincing Webs to return to The Kingdom of the Sea, she followed him to the Summer Palace and revealed its location to the SkyWings. Crocodile was killed by Glory's venom during the bombing of the Summer Palace. Appearance Crocodile was described as having a large,The Lost Heir, page 279 heavy brown''The Lost Heir'', prologue shape and brown wings.The Lost Heir, page 279 A horrible scar pulled down one corner of her mouth into a strange grimace.The Lost Heir, page 279 Biography ''The Lost Heir Crocodile was one of the newest members of the Talons of Peace who confronted Webs about the missing dragonets. She saved him from being mauled by Cirrus, in the prologue of the book, as well as more Talons of Peace members to gain his trust. Once Webs was saved, Crocodile suggested for him to go back to the Kingdom of the Sea, where she said that Coral might forgive him, and it might be the only way for him to be safe. Then you see Crocodile with a SkyWing talking about the lie she told him. Tsunami thought (rightly) that they were soldiers and almost drowned the SkyWing She later appeared at Queen Coral's prison, where it was revealed that she was actually a Talons of Peace infiltrator and an ally of Burn's army, by leading the SkyWings and MudWings to the Summer Palace. Crocodile knew where to go because she secretly followed Webs back to the mysterious Summer Palace. Before she could do anything, however, Glory spat venom into her eyes. Crocodile presumably died, but her body was never found (mentioned). The army of SkyWings and MudWings that Crocodile brought destroyed the Summer Palace, though a new above-water palace was being built at the end of ''Darkness of Dragons, and Queen Coral does not have plans to hide it like the Summer Palace, planning for it to be a diplomatic center instead. Quotes "You should go home. From what I hear, Queen Coral is in a merciful mood these days." - Crocodile to Webs The Lost Heir, prologue "You might be surprised. Isn't Coral supposed to be one of the greatest queens in history? That's what all the SeaWing scrolls say. Perhaps she'll forgive you. Why not take the chance, if it means you can go home again?" - Crocodile to Webs The Lost Heir, prologue "Of course I am with the SkyWings. Who knew that infiltrating the Talons of Peace would be so ''useful? I never thought I'd get the chance to follow an idiot SeaWing back to the secret palace we've been searching for all this time. Plus, bonus dragonets of destiny. I am so getting a promotion''." - Crocodile to Webs The Lost Heir, page 279 ''Trivia'' *A crocodile is a type of reptile that lives mostly in swamps. It is characterized by having a long, pointed snout. *Crocodile was the second dragon to have died because of Glory's venom, the first being Fjord. *Crocodile was the second known MudWing member of the Talons of Peace, the first being Asha. *Due to her size, it is possible that Crocodile was a bigwings. Canon CrocodileTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Crocodile GN Reference.jpg|Crocodile in The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel) by Mike Holmes Gallery MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.23.58 PM.png|Crocodile by QueenClam Crocodile.png|Crocodile by Ripnami1030 Crocodilemud.jpg|Crocodile by Forsaken Feather Crying Crocodile.jpeg|Crocodile by QueenClam Crocodile Dying.jpg|Crocodile by XUbiquitousx 1445027395548-601680985.jpg|Crocodile by HuskyTheIcewing 1455061623958-1650526405.jpg|Crocodile by Snowflake IMG 20160810 1553335 rewind.jpg|Crocodile by Wisteria 6426.png|Crocodile by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Crocodile-711240764 CrocodileBYQUEENCLAM.png|Crocodile by QueenClam References de:Crocodile fr:Crocodile pl:Krokodylica ru:Каймана